Through a Fox's Eyes
by alykailyn96
Summary: First FanFic so don't hate too much, set after the Demon World Tournament. Yori Ichijo has no memory of her past. What happens when she meets the Spirit Detective and his team? Will she ever get her memory back or will she have to start her live all over?
1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since Yusuke's surprise return from Demon World, and all is going as normal as it could for the former spirit detective and friends. Keiko is still going to her all girl school; Kuwabara is going to the school he worked so hard to get into; Shizuru continues to support Kuwabara while lecturing him at the same time; Hiei remains in Demon World but occasionally visits (he mainly visits Kurama and Yukina but he occasionally challenges Yusuke to another match); Kurama attends the Meiou High School. Yusuke didn't bother attending a high school; having Kuwabara go is enough for the both of them. He dates Keiko now, but everyone knew that would happen eventually. They all (besides Hiei of course) go up to Genkai's compound occasionally to visit the old psychic and the ice maiden, Yukina. Today was one of those days.

Yusuke led the group up the long stairs leading to Genkai's compound, listening painfully to Kuwabara rambling on about why the old lady had to live up so many stairs.

"You should be used to them; you practically come up here every week to see Yukina!" Shizuru lectured.

Kuwabara tried shushing his annoying sister and then ran the rest of the way up the stairs. By the time that the rest of the gang got up to the top of the stairs, Kuwabara was chatting Yukina's ear off like always. But of course, she's sweet and kind and never minds Kuwabara's endless chatting. Genkai walked out of the compound, annoyed from the noise.

"What's with all the racket?" Genkai rubbed her head.

"Greetings, Master Genkai. Greetings, Yukina." "Sup, ya old hag." "Hello, Genkai." Greetings came from the gang as they walked inside the compound. Yukina smiled in greetings while Genkai ignored them.

As they walked inside, they noticed that tea had already been prepared for all seven of them. They sat down and started off talking about little things, such as how they were doing in school and such.

Genkai placed her tea cup onto the table and cleared her throat, causing the rest to look her way. "Now, I didn't have you come all this way so we could speak of the weather. You're all smart enough to know that. Well, most of you that is." She said, glancing over at Yusuke.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing, nothing. Forget it. Now, as I was saying. Koenma has a new mission for Spirit World-"

"HOLD UP, GRANDMA! I quit that job, or has your memory started to fade already? Jeez, I thought you were doing pretty well for an old hag, too," Yusuke yelled while Kurama whispered, "Fired is more like it…"

"Watch your tongue, boy! I am well aware of your failure as a spirit detective. However, this seems to be an important case. Koenma has no time to look for a new detective, you are kind of necessary at the moment."

"I already quit. What could be so important that Koenma needs me to work for his toddler self again?" Yusuke asked, quite annoyed.

Genkai closed her eyes. "It seems a girl has moved into the city three days ago. She entered into Kurama's high school yesterday."

There were a few moments of silence. And then, "SO!? STUDENTS TRANSFER ALL THE TIME YOU OLD BAT!" Yusuke yelled again, while jumping from his seat.

"Stop yelling, Yusuke." Keiko said while placing her hands over her ears, with Shizuru and Yukina nodding in agreement.

"Oh. I forgot you girls were here. Anyways, like I said, students transfer all the time, so what's so special about this one? I mean, this doesn't exactly sound like an important case."

Genkai shook her head. "You haven't even heard the whole case, so shut up." Yusuke sat back down and crossed his arms. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, a new student has transferred into Kurama's current high school. She has no recollection of her past, and there is also no data on her. No date or place of birth, previous schools, no records of her parents or any relatives, nothing at all." She raised a hand to silence Yusuke before he opened his big mouth again. "The reason this is such an important case is because there has been at least three murders in the past two weeks, and they were all in the same city as the school."

Kurama closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Yes, I have heard about these recent events. I have also heard about the new student. Yori Ichijo, if I remember correctly. She entered the school when the day ended, so I and along with the rest of the student body were unable to meet her."

Genkai nodded to the information that was already known to her. Kurama continued, "Koenma doesn't believe that she is capable of murdering those people, does he? The facts do not add up. First of all, she has suffered from amnesia. Second, she arrived at the school yesterday, and came into the city three days ago. If she was not here during the times of the murders, she most likely can't be a suspect. And lastly, she entered into my high school, which is a well known, prestigious school. No criminals have ever come from Meiou High School, not to boast."

"Yes, this is all true. Koenma is no fool, he is well aware of all of this." Yusuke looked confused. Genkai sighed again, "Maybe if you would allow me to finish, you would understand. Kids these days will be the death of me. Koenma requested that you, Yusuke, and you two as well, Kurama and Kuwabara, look after the girl. He also wished that Hiei would also look after her if he decided to return to Human World any time."

"Why does he need us to babysit some girl, exactly? I mean, the job title was 'Spirit Detective' not… 'Spirit Babysitter'. I don't see why I'm needed." Yusuke retorted.

Genkai whacked him upside his head. "Idiot! You are to watch over the girl, not babysit. She may be the next victim to these murders. Each of them has been in the area surrounding the neighborhood in which she is living in. Koenma has his suspicions and concerns about this girl, he wants her to be watched and protected. This is an order from Koenma and it is NOT to be disobeyed under any circumstances." The gang tensed at the seriousness of the psychic's tone.

Yusuke sighed loudly, "Fiiiiiiine, whatever. But it's going to be mainly Kurama's job. He goes to school with her after all. I say that she should be his responsibility."

"Yeah, that's true for during school, but it's not like you do anything all day since you don't go to school you loser! You should watch her the rest of the day!" Kuwabara said while punching Yusuke in the shoulder a couple times.

"You're not helping."

"Enough! It is a team responsibility, so decide how you want to handle it. But do it out of my house. You'll just drive me insane otherwise." She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Yusuke. "This is the neighborhood that she is staying in, it's on Nagasashi Street. Koenma said that she is living in the motel, room 301. Now leave before you all annoy me even more."

* * *

Everyone, excluding Genkai, walked outside to discuss the new case further. "Damn it. Just when I thought I was done with Spirit World business. Kill me now." Yusuke muttered to himself.

Kurama cleared his throat, "Yusuke, I don't think you complained as much as this when it came to Toguro." Ignoring the glare he was receiving, he continued. "Anyways, I do believe this is a rather simple task. Perhaps we could carry out the first watch as a team and then watch separately."

"It sounds like this is just a boring case so we should just get it over with. Oh I know! Keiko, Shizuru, and the lovely Yukina could watch her too! So then we don't have to work as much!" Kuwabara wrapped his arms around the three ladies while grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, that could work. They could approach her as well, so they can see what she's like when she's not alone." Kurama said.

"So girls, are you up for the challenge?" The ladies looked at Yusuke and smiled, then nodded their agreement. "Alright then it's settled! Kurama, Kuwabara, let's go! Maybe we can hit the arcade after!" Kurama shook his head and then the guys headed out to Nagasashi Street.

* * *

Alright so that's it for Chapter 1! Please tell me what you think of it so far and I'll get the next chapter up pretty soon!


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Genkai's compound, the trio made it to Nagasashi Motel. Kurama snuck around to the back of the motel and peeked through room 301's window. After about three minutes, he returned to his companions.

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama looked disappointed. He shook his head, "I'm afraid that she is not in the room at the moment." They decided to wait nearby the motel to see if they could find her. Later on, an older woman walked up to the motel and went to unlock the room next to Yori's.

The three walked up to her. "Excuse me," Kurama said. "Our friend lives in the room next to yours, but it appears that she is not in. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

The woman thought for a moment. "Oh! The quiet, little blonde girl! Yes, yes, she is such a kind young lady. Now where did she say she was going…? I believe it was… Oh where was it…? That's right! She said she was going to that nearby park!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their thanks while Kurama bowed slightly. "Thank you very much. Have a nice day." They ran off to the park, leaving the old lady thinking to herself, 'Oh my, children these days, always in a rush.'

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama made it to the park in little time. Upon entering the park, they searched around for Yori.

"Now remember, the woman said that she was a 'quiet, little blonde girl'. It's not much to go on, but that is all we have on Yori." The three split up and commenced their search.

After what seemed like five minutes, Kuwabara came running up to Kurama. "KUUURAAAAAMAAAAAAA! I think I found her! She's on the other side of the park!"

"Kuwabara, are you certain that it's her?"

"Well… no. But she's little and she's blonde and she's… well…" Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head.

Kurama nodded. "It might be her. I'll go take a look. Go find Yusuke an-"

"KUUURAAAAAMAAAAAAA! I think I found her! She's on-"

"The other side of the park?" Kuwabara asked when Yusuke ran up to them, looking rather annoyed that Yusuke was trying to steal his find.

"Well, yeah! How'd you know?"

Kurama shook his head. "Never mind that. Let's go."

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara made it over to the other side of the park, then jumped up and hid in the trees. Kuwabara pointed to a nearby tree with a girl sitting at its base. Kurama nodded his head and put a finger in front of his lips, signaling silence. They observed her for a while, and while doing so, they noticed that she seemed to have fallen asleep while reading a novel. She had long, platinum blonde hair that was wavy at the bottom. She was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt that said "LOVE" in bold black letters. It was a one sleeved shirt with a one inch black strap on her visible shoulder. She was also wearing light blue denim shorts that had little rips pre-made into them.

After about ten minutes of silently watching, Yusuke broke the silence. "Jeez, this is so boring…" he said. As soon as he spoke, Yori's eyes opened slightly. The trio's eyes widened a bit and then Kurama and Kuwabara covered Yusuke's mouth. They looked closer and they saw Yori's eyes were sapphire blue, but they looked very sad and apathetic. She looked back down at her book for a few moments and then closed the book.

"Jeez, this is so boring…" Yori opened her eyes slightly at the sound of a nearby voice. She assumed that she was alone; no one was in the area when she sat down to read. She scanned the area, but no one was there. 'Where did that voice come from…?' She wondered. Yori looked back down at her book and thought about whether she should stay or not. After deciding that she would go back to the motel, she closed her book, stood back up, and then walked away.

While Yori was walking home, she looked up and noticed that the sun was starting to set. She looked back down at the sidewalk while she was walking and clutched her book in her hands tightly, remembering all that had happened to her. It was three days ago when she came into this city, three days since she lost her memory. She had woken up on the outskirts of a city, with no knowledge of anything. The only thing that came to her was a name, 'Yori Ichijo'. She figured it was her name, so that's what she decided on calling herself.

After walking around the city for two full days, asking around, it seemed as if no one in the whole city knew who she was. Yori decided that she would give up trying to find someone in this place who knew her. She became depressed and somewhat apathetic. She decided that she would no longer care about finding someone who knew her and start anew in this pretty little town. The night of her second day here, she stumbled across a motel. She went to get a room from the owner, but realized that she had no money on her. Taking pity on the sad looking girl, the owner offered her up a room for free, until she got back up on her feet. On the third day, she looked around for a high school she could attend, hoping that she could at least live a somewhat normal life again. She soon found Meiou High School near the center of the city. It took a while, but the school principle decided to let the poor, apathetic girl into the high school, despite the fact that she had no knowledge of herself. After she enrolled in the Meiou High School, Yori returned to Nagasashi Motel and slept for the rest of the night.

Today was Saturday and Yori woke up rather early after hearing a crash from the room next to hers. She got up and walked out into the hallway so she could knock on the door to the neighboring room. After a few moments, an old lady, perhaps in her late 70s, opened the door. "Can I help you, young lady?"

Yori hesitated for a second. "I apologize for knocking so early… I heard a crash and was wondering if everything was ok…" Yori said while looking down.

The woman looked at her for a while. "Well my TV fell off of the nightstand, which must have been what you heard." Yori looked at the woman for a moment and realized that she was too old to lift the TV back up.

"I… I can help get it back up for you…" She suggested.

"Oh my, what a nice young lady you are, thank you very much darling!" The old lady introduced herself as Shizuna Miomochi, Yori called her Ms. Shizuna. She lifted the TV back up to the nightstand and Ms. Shizuna offered her some tea. They sat and drank the tea while talking about Yori's predicament and why Ms. Shizuna was in a motel. She and her husband had recently divorced, so she had to stay at the motel until she could find a new place to stay. Afterwards, Yori excused herself and noted that she was going to spend the rest of the day at a park she had spotted yesterday.

Yori returned to her room and got dressed, then walked over to the shelf hanging next to her bed. She found a book called The Notebook; the last occupants of the room must have left it there. She picked the book up and left the motel. When she got to the park, she sat down by a tree and started reading the book. After reading about 3/4s of the book, she fell asleep.

And that's where she is now. Three days and she's done practically nothing but enroll in a school and read most of a book. It was a nice book, she'd admit that, but she wishes that she had done more. 'Oh well' she thought.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama continued to follow her from a safe distance. After trailing her for about five minutes, they noticed a trio of boys around their age standing in the middle of the sidewalk a few feet in front of Yori. Kuwabara recognized them.

"Hey!" he whispered. "Those are the punks that used to rule Rugafuji Middle School! What are they doing here!?"

* * *

Well that's chapter 2! I was going to post it on Thanksgiving but I couldn't get on -_- Oh well! Tell what you think in the review section and also, tell me if you think anyone is out of character! Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter ends up being rather short and uneventful so I'm going to post two today :D Happy reading!

* * *

The leader of the Rugafuji gang walked up to Yori and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, little lady. We haven't seen you around town before, maybe we should change that. My name is Kagami." His lackeys hanging behind him started grinning.

"Please remove your hands from me." Yori said without bothering to look at him.

Kagami pulled her to him and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to not look at someone when talking to them?"

Yusuke looked at Kurama. "We have to do something, Kurama. We can't just leave her to these punks." Kurama tensed as he was about to jump forward to help, but he froze. "What's wrong?" Yusuke asked then looked back towards Yori and the gang.

A new face had appeared and grabbed Kagami's arm, pulling it off of Yori. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to harass young ladies?" He moved his arm in front of Yori and moved her behind him. He was about Kurama's height with black hair, his bangs stopping right above his eyes. His eyes were crimson red, like Hiei's. He was wearing black pants with a gray tank top. He was rather thin, but his muscles were noticeable.

Kagami got up in the stranger's face. "What's it to you, tough guy?"

The newcomer squeezed Kagami's wrist, making a cracking sound. "Get lost." Kagami yelled in pain and then ran off with his lackeys. "Tsk. Too easy." He turned back around to Yori. "Are you alright now?" Yori nodded. "Good, I'm Sen. And you are?"

"My name is Yori. Thank you for the help." Yori turned around and started walking away. Sen followed after Yori and walked by her side.

"Hey now, there's no need to run off like that, I just want to make sure you're alright. I'll see you home. There have been way too many punks like that around nowadays." Yori didn't say anything so they continued to walk in silence with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama trailing behind them without being noticed. "So… Are you new around here?"

"I am."

More silence followed.

"So you look like you're a high school student, like me. What school do you go to?

"Meiou High School."

"Oh, me too!" Yori looked up at him, looking like she didn't believe a word out of his mouth. "I do, alright. You can be tough and smart at the same time." Sen retorted. They continued to walk until they passed by a candy store that was next to Nagasashi Street. "Hey, hold on! Do you like pocky?"

"I don't know what that is." Yori answered. Sen stopped in his tracks, causing Yori to do so as well.

Grabbing Yori by her wrist, Sen dragged her into the candy store. "Nope. C'mon. Let's go." They walked inside and Sen bought four boxes of pocky.

Yori looked down at the box that Sen handed to her; it said that they were chocolate covered biscuit sticks. She opened the box and the packet inside, pulling one out. After staring at it for a second, she took a bite out of it. Yori's eyes widened a little then continued to eat the delicious treat.

"Haha! I knew you'd like it! Here, you can take the other boxes as well, I can get some later. Let's get you home." Sen and Yori walked out of the store and headed to the Nagasashi Motel.

Once they reached the motel, Sen said goodbye and said that he hoped to see her around school on Monday. He left and Yori walked into her room.

* * *

Yusuke turned to Kurama and Kuwabara. "Alright, how's that for a first watch? What'd you think?"

"She's kinda weird. She always looked… sad and bored." Kuwabara answered.

Kurama nodded, "Apathetic, Kuwabara."

"Yeah, that! Oh! What about that Sen guy? He seemed alright."

"I dunno. He seemed alright, but you never know anything about someone until you really get to know them," Yusuke said. "Well who wants to do the first separate watch for the rest of the night?"

"I'll do it!" Kuwabara answered.

Yusuke and Kurama nodded their heads and then left Kuwabara to his watch, which turned out to be pretty uneventful.

* * *

So that's it for this short chapter, but at least it came with a new character! Will he end up being a new ally or foe? Honestly I have no fricken clue yet. Alright, on to chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Yusuke walked over to Nagasashi Motel to find Kuwabara sitting up in a tree, looking like he was about to fall asleep. He patted Kuwabara on the back, "Wake up, you idiot. Go ahead and go to bed; I'll take the next watch. Kurama said he'll watch over her tomorrow at school. He took Keiko and Yukina to hang out for the day." Kuwabara nodded groggily and headed home. Yusuke sat where Kuwabara had been and watched the motel.

After about two hours, Yori exited the motel. At the same time, Ms. Shizuna did as well.

"Oh good morning, Yori, how are you?"

"Good morning Ms. Shizuna , I'm doing well. And you?" Yori asked.

"I'm doing rather well. Did your friends manage to find you yesterday?" Yusuke hit himself in the face after hearing Ms. Shizuna's question.

"I'm sorry? What friends?" Yori asked rather confused.

The old lady looked just as confused as Yori. "Well those three boys. One had long red hair and green eyes… The other one had slicked up black hair with a green uniform. The last one had red-orange hair with a blue uniform. They were asking for you and said that they were your friends."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you're talking about."

"Well that's strange. I wonder who they were… Oh, by the way dear, please take this!" Ms. Shizuna handed Yori a little bag filled with money. "I meant to repay you for all your help yesterday. And seeing how you have no money and after what has happened to you, it's the least I can do, dearie."

Yori's eyes widened slightly. "I… Thank you, …" Yori hesitated before taking the money.

Ms. Shizuna and Yori said their goodbyes and walked in separate directions. Yori starting walking, not knowing where to. She pulled out a piece of pocky and started eating. After walking for about ten minutes, with Yusuke trailing far behind, she came across a mall and walked in.

Yusuke remembered how Kurama had said he'd go with Keiko and Yukina here, so he called him up on his cell phone. It rang for a few moments until Kurama picked up.

"Hello, Yusuke. Is there a problem?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a problem, just a heads up. She walked into the mall so look out for her while you can. Oh, and that old lady mentioned us to her when they left the motel."

"That is rather unfortunate. Hopefully it won't be a problem. I'll look out for her, keep watching her for now."

"Got it."

Yusuke got off the phone and continued walking after Yori.

* * *

Kurama's P.O.V.

"What's the problem, Kurama?" Keiko asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kurama smiled. "It seems that Yori Ichijo has entered the mall. It shouldn't be a problem. Nonetheless, I will keep an eye out for her."

"Oh Kurama, I hope that this won't ruin our day… Maybe we should come back another day so we won't hold you back on your job…" Yukina said.

Kurama shook his head, "Nonsense, Yukina. We can all stay here." Keiko and Yukina smiled and the three continued walking around the mall, and they soon came to an ice cream parlor. Keiko got a chocolate cone while Yukina got vanilla and Kurama got mint chocolate chip. They stayed where they were and ate their ice creams. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurama noticed Yori walking up to them.

"Um, excuse me… Do you know where the nearest girls clothing store is? I'm afraid I haven't been here before."

Keiko smiled, "Well yeah, there's one over there," Keiko pointed to a nearby store. "Are you new to the city, then?"

Yori nodded. "I am. I came here a couple days ago. I don't have any spare clothes so I needed to go shopping." Yori looked over to Kurama and tilted her head to the side. "You go to Meiou High School? Or do you just have a similar uniform?"

Kurama hesitated before smiling politely. "Yes, I do go to Meiou."

"Oh, that's nice. My name is Yori Ichijo, nice to meet you." She reached out her hand.

Kurama took her hand and shook it. "My name is Suichi Minamino. Nice to meet you too."

"If you want, you can come with us. We were about to go in there as well." Yukina suggested. Yori smiled slightly and nodded. "My name is Yukina."

"My name is Keiko." Keiko smiled at her.

Yori thanked them for inviting her and then they proceeded to go to the store, which Yori learned that it was called _Sunkissed Clothing_. A while after looking at clothes, Yusuke walked into the store and pulled Kurama off to the side.

"Yo. I didn't think that we were allowed to talk to her." Yusuke said.

Kurama rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Koenma and Genkai did not forbid it. She came up to us and asked for directions, Yukina invited her along."

Yusuke sighed. "Alright it's fine. At least I don't have to tail her now."

As Yusuke finished talking, Yori walked over to the two of them with a black long sleeved shirt and some white skinny jeans in her hands. She placed them in front of her body. "What do you two think?" Yusuke nodded while Kurama said that it looked lovely. Yori nodded. "Yeah, Keiko and Yukina thought the same. So Suichi, why were you and your friends trying to find me yesterday?"

It seemed that Kurama had already thought of an excuse before Yori had even run into them. He sighed, "Well we were looking for our friend, and she used to be in the room next to your neighbor's, it didn't occur to us that she no longer stayed there and someone else occupied room 301. I do apologize for the trouble." Yori starred at him disbelievingly. She looked over to Yusuke, waiting for an introduction. "This is Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yori."

"Likewise." He responded.

Yori nodded. "Well I'm going to go look around some more," Yori said and then walked away.

After Yori was far enough away, Kurama looked at Yusuke. "I don't believe this will be a problem. We can still watch without her knowing of it."

"Right." Yusuke nodded. "I guess I should watch over the place during the nights since you and Kuwabara have school. Annoying, but I guess I have to." He sighed loudly.

"Yusuke!" Keiko said, running over to the two of them. She wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck and hugged him. "When did you get here?" She asked.

Yusuke hugged her back. "Just now, I was talking to Kurama about the case."

"Oh, well come on Yusuke, help me pick out a new outfit!" Keiko pulled him with her while Yusuke said "Do I have to?"

Kurama chuckled at the two of them and walked over to Yori and Yukina. While they were picking out new clothes, Yori questioned Kurama about Meiou High School. He gave her the rundown of the school, explaining the policies, the people, the grade expectations, and things like that.

Soon after, they finished their shopping. Keiko and Yukina both bought a new dress. Yori bout the black shirt and white skinnies, along with a silver dress, another shirt, two tank tops and miniskirts, a new pair of black heels along with a pair of pajamas. She surprisingly still had plenty of money left over. She made a note to go and thank Ms. Shizuna again. Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and Yori left _Sunkissed Clothing_ and left the mall together.

Yusuke decided to walk Keiko home and said that he'd head home afterwards; Yori noticed that he glanced over to Kurama before leaving without saying anything more. Kurama decided that he would take Yukina and Yori to a nearby coffee shop so they could all get to know each other more.

They walked inside and Kurama ordered a vanilla latte for Yukina, a black coffee for himself, and a strawberries and cream frappuccino for Yori. They all sat down to drink.

"So Yori, tell us about yourself." Kurama said politely while smiling.

Yori took a sip of her drink and then sat it back on the table while looking down. "Well… There's not much to know. More or less, there's not much that I know…"

Although they already knew this, Yukina and Kurama looked concerned while Yukina asked, "What do you mean?"

Yori sighed. "I don't know anything about myself. Around four or five days ago, I woke up outside of this city. I'm afraid I can't remember anything, except my name, that is. No one in the city knows me, though… So I've… given up on finding someone who knows me… I'll just start my life over, I guess…" Yori explained while looking down at her coffee.

Yukina reached across the table and grabbed Yori's hands. "Don't give up!" Kurama and Yori looked surprised at the quiet girl's outburst. "We can help you, just please don't ever give up on something so important." Yori still looked a little surprised but then smiled and thanked Yukina.

"Yes, it might be a little difficult, but we will try to help you as much as we can, Yori." Kurama said while smiling.

Yori looked down and blushed. "Thank you Suichi…"

"So what do you plan on doing until you recover your memories?" Kurama asked.

Yori thought about it for a second. "Hm. Never really thought about it." She pulled out a piece of pocky and started eating it. "Hmm… Eat pocky, go to high school, maybe I'll go get a job. I want to pay Ms. Shizuna back and get out of that motel. Believe me; it's not all that pretty."

They continued to talk for a while but then decided that it was getting rather late and they should get going. Yori said goodbye to her new friends, Kurama said that he'd see her tomorrow, and then they all left. Yori walked back to the Nagasashi Motel, headed into her room, and went to sleep. Yusuke watched the motel throughout the night, unbeknownst to Yori.

* * *

So that's it for tonight :) Don't forget to review, I would love to hear what you think, suggestions, CREATIVE criticism, or anything like that :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! We've gotten to chapter 5, and since I don't have to go to class today (snooooooow daaaaaay!), I get time to post a new chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, and in chapter 6, lots of good and bad stuff happen, and I'll have that chapter up really soon! And also, thank you to the people who review this story, it's always awesome hearing that I'm doing well in this story so far :) And thank you to **Puppylove7 **for reviewing each time I put new chapters up :) Alright, on to the story!

* * *

The next day, Yori woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was four in the morning and she got up to get ready for her first day at Meiou High School. She took a shower, washed her face, blow dried her hair and put it up in a high, messy ponytail, put on her new silver dress with her black heels, brushed her teeth then left the motel. By the time she left, it was 5:45. Yori had agreed to come to the school early so she could get her schedule and her school uniform from the principle. She was also going to get a tour of the school from the Student Body President.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to walk to Meiou High School. Once she walked inside, she saw the principle, Mr. Ichihiro.

"Ah! There you are, Ms. Ichijo!" He walked over to Yori.

Yori bowed slightly. "Hello Mr. Ichihiro. I hope I'm not too late."

"Not at all! You're right on time, actually." Mr. Ichihiro reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here you are; it's your schedule." He handed it to her and she read it over.

1st prd – Adv. Botany 7-8

2nd prd – Adv. Trigonometry 8:10-9:10

3rd prd – Adv. Dance 9:20-10:20

4th prd – Adv. World History 10:30-11:30

5th prd – Free period 11:40-12:40

6th prd – Adv. Literature 12:50-1:50

7th prd – Adv. Music 2-3

8th prd – Adv. Psychology 3:10-4:10

"They're all advanced classes, even music." Yori observed.

"Precisely. We are a very prestigious school, only those with the best grades and exam scores are permitted into this school. I expect nothing but good grades from you as well. Don't let me regret letting you into this school."

"I won't, sir." Yori said while bowing slightly.

"Good. I put you in the same classes as the Student Body President, excluding Dance and Music, so he can help you with your classes. Now, I have to go fill out some forms. If you wait for him here, he should arrive shortly. I'll have your uniform by the end of the day." They said their goodbyes and Mr. Ichihiro walked away.

After a few minutes, Yori heard the door open up.

"Hello Yori Ichijo, I am the Student Body President, Suichi Minamino." Yori turned around and saw the boy she had met yesterday.

"Suichi? You're the president?"

"I am. I am many other things for the school as well, but that can wait for another time. I believe we have a tour to go on." The red head smiled politely at Yori and she did the same.

Kurama showed the new student around the school, showing her the main office, nurse's office, library, gym, various computer and science labs, the outside sport fields, the horse stables, among many other places.

"Well, well. This place has nearly everything." Yori commented.

"Yes, Meiou High School is the best school in the country. The principle already spoke to you about the grade expectations, correct?"

Yori sighed, "Yep. Get good grades or get kicked out, in a nutshell."

Kurama chuckled, "Yes, we have high expectations, but do not worry; I'll help you with any problems or questions you have with the school work." Kurama smiled politely.

"Thanks," Yori smiled back. "Isn't it about time that the other students start arriving?"

"It is. We can head to Botany now, if you would like." Yori agreed and they walked to the science wing.

When the duo walked into Adv. Botany, the classroom was empty besides the professor and two other students, talking near the front of the class. Kurama led Yori to the front, so she could meet the professor.

"Professor Akihino, this is our new student, Yori Ichijo. She'll be in your first period class." Professor Akihino turned around and smiled at Yori. She was tall, with straight black hair that went down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. She wore a white lab coat overtop of her black dress.

"It's very nice to meet you. I've heard much about you from the principle. Now believe me, the school can seem very intimidating at first, what with all the expectations, but if you have Mr. Minamino helping you out, you'll be just fine!" Professor Akihino smiled with kind eyes and Yori smiled back.

Class began shortly after, with Professor Akihino introducing Yori and seating her by Kurama. After about thirty minutes in, Yori saw Kurama tense up out of the corner of her eye. He raised his hand, getting the professor's attention.

"Yes, Suichi, what is it?"

"May I use the restroom?"

The professor looked confused, but then nodded, letting him walk out.

* * *

Kurama's P.O.V.

* * *

Kurama left the classroom and ran to find the stairs that went to the roof, walking whenever a professor walked by. Soon, he got to the stairs and walked up to the roof, looking around.

"Playing high school student, are you?"

Kurama turned around and smiled, "There you are, Hiei. I thought I sensed your demon energy."

Hiei walked over to Kurama and said nothing. "Besides, you know going to high school is part of my human life." Hiei nodded. "Have you gone to see Yukina yet?" Kurama walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down, Hiei standing behind him.

"Hn. No. I don't need her wondering why I always go to the temple whenever I come to Human World."

"You could always say you're dropping by just to get away from the bothersome humans here, like you always do."

"And use the same excuse each time? Tsk. No thanks."

Kurama looked back at him. "If you don't like lying to her so much, you could always tell her the truth. You know it's her wish to meet her brother, it only makes her upset living with part of her missing." Hiei looked away, not saying anything. They sat in silence for a while. "Anyways, while you think about what you're going to do, you should know about what's going on. Spirit World gave Yusuke and us a new case."

"I didn't come back here to accept new cases. Yusuke was fired anyways."

"Yes, he was. But it seems that this case is too important. Koenma can't waist time looking for a new spirit detective. We are ordered to watch and protect Yori Ichijo, a new student here. There have been a few murders throughout the city, and they were all close to her neighborhood. Koenma doesn't know if the murderer is a human or an apparition, however."

"I don't see why I have to watch a simple human."

"Yukina will be helping as well."

"That only works on Kuwabara."

"Yes, but if Yukina is helping, then she'll be in danger like the rest of us. You don't want anything happening to her, do you?" Kurama smiled while Hiei looked very annoyed at the fox demon. "Anyways, I have to return to class now. Go stop by Genkai's temple while you're here, Hiei." Kurama walked back down the stairs and returned to Professor Akihino's class.

As he sat down, Yori looked over to him. "Is everything ok? You were gone a long while." Kurama looked to the clock and saw that it was 7:48; he had been out for eighteen minutes.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me. What are we studying now?"

"We just finished chapter five. Professor Akihino said we should take a short break, but we know she was just waiting for you to get back."

"What makes you thi-" Kurama was cut off by their professor's voice.

"Now let's get started on chapter six!"

Yori looked over at Kurama and gave him an "I told you so" look, causing them both to smile.

* * *

And that's it for chapter five! I finally got Hiei into this darn story, I missed him ;~; Anyways, tell me what you think, and tell me how you're spending your snow day if you have one too! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Woo-hoo! Putting up chapters two days in a row! :3 I just finished reading an awesome fanfic, if you're into Naruto, check out First Try by **Lucillia**, where Naruto makes Genin on his first try before the rest of the Rookie 9!

In this chapter, things finally pick up and well... Just read to find out! xD

* * *

By the end of the school day, Yori and Kurama had gotten to know each other quite well. Yori learned that he was well-liked by everyone in the school, he had the best grades, and that he was very kind. Yori also ran into Sen again during Trigonometry and Literature. In Trigonometry, they studied the basics; she didn't do much in Dance for the class had just finished a performance; they covered the Rome in World History; Yori ate lunch with Sen and Kurama during their free period; Romeo and Juliet was started in Literature and the human consciousness was studied in Psychology. Professor Kotaro had Yori choose an instrument for Music, and she chose the violin.

Once Psychology ended and the school day was over, Kurama walked over to Yori. "Don't forget to go to the main office, Yori. You need to pick up your school uniform."

Yori turned around to look at him, "You wouldn't mind coming with me, would you?"

"Of course," Kurama smiled.

Kurama and Yori walked to the main office where Mr. Ichihiro was waiting for them.

"Ms. Ichijo, your uniform just got here." The uniform the principle was holding was dark red with a short skirt that would come to mid-thigh along with a dark red silk choker. She looked over to Kurama's uniform and saw that his was a normal uniform that was the same dark red.

"Thank you very much, sir." Yori bowed slightly.

"How do you like your classes so far?"

"They're great. I've learned so much already, and it's only day one. Suichi has been a big help too." Yori said smiling at Kurama.

Mr. Ichihiro smiled at her. "Well I'm glad you like your classes, and I'm also glad you're making friends already. Well here you are," he said, handing the uniform over to her. "I hope you will excel here along with the rest of the students. Now go ahead and get home, you two."

Kurama and Yori exited the school together when Kurama turned to Yori and said, "I'll see you home."

"Oh you don't have to, Suichi, it's fine."

"Nonsense, Nagasashi Motel is on the way to my home, anyways." Yori agreed and they continued to walk.

While they walked together, Yori pulled out a CD from her bag. Flipping it over and reading the song list on the back, she said to Kurama, "So my music professor, Professor Kotaro, assigned me to listen to and evaluate the violin music on this CD or something like that. Do you have to do this as well?"

"Well no, Advanced Music is a class that is only assigned to women in the school. The men take Advanced Sports instead." Kurama answered.

Yori looked over to Kurama, "Advanced Sports?"

"Yes. We look into each sport at least once each semester. Ice hockey, baseball, basketball-"

"No offence, but I can't exactly picture you in basketball shorts," Yori laughed.

Kurama chuckled, "None taken, I wouldn't be able to picture myself in them either, if I were you," they both laughed together. "However, while men take Sports and the women take Music, the rest of the classes are the same, besides the elective we chose to take."

"Like my dance course?"

"Yes, that would be your elective; the principal assigned it for you."

"What is your elective?" Yori asked.

"Well I decided to take an extra science class, Chemistry," Kurama answered.

As they continued to talk about Meiou High School, thunder clouds started to cover the sky and it started to drizzle. Kurama looked up, "We should hurry along, we don't want to get caught in this for too long." The two began to walk faster as the rain started to fall faster and harder. By the time they reached the motel, it was pouring.

"Thank you for coming with me, Suichi." Yori said.

Kurama smiled, "It wasn't a problem, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurama waved and then walked away from the motel.

After he left, Yori unlocked her door and threw her bag on the floor. Kicking off her heels, she turned the TV on and sat down on her bed. She started thinking about her day, realizing how much she liked it here. The school was great and she had already started making friends with people, like Suichi and his friends from the mall, along with Sen and a girl in her dance class. Yori let her hair down and changed into her pajamas while watching TV; turns out the movie version of the book she read two days back was on. After a few minutes of watching TV, Yori heard a loud scream coming from the room next to hers.

"Ms. Shizuna!?" Yori ran out of her room and threw the old lady's door open, freezing at the sight in front of her. There laid her old friend, lying on the floor with a wound going across her stomach, gushing with blood. Not being able to move from the horror, Yori's eyes glanced up at the open window, curtains flying madly from the wind. On the windowsill, jumping out, was a short, red monster with horns on its head. The creature jumped out without noticing her and Yori let out a high-pitched scream. Yori ran over to Ms. Shizuna and fell to the floor beside her, trying to wake her friend up, even though she knew that her efforts were pointless.

* * *

Kurama's P.O.V.

* * *

After he had said goodbye to Yori, Kurama began to walk out of the neighborhood. He shoved his hands into his uniform's pockets, trying to get warm from the cold rain.

"Kuraaamaaa, that was cute, walking your girl home from school." Kurama looked up into the trees at his friend, Yusuke. Yusuke jumped down from the tree and patted him on the back. "You move fast my friend; you just met her the other day."

"You know it's not like that, Yusuke," Kurama chuckled. "I can make friends like anyone else," he said while smiling.

"Riiiiiiiight. Anyways, I just got here so I didn't get to see any of the good stuff," Yusuke pouted.

"Nothing happened, Yusuke. Hiei gave me a visit today, however."

"At school? What did he want?"

"Nothing really," Kurama answered. "I told him about the case and he didn't seem too keen on the idea. Though I'm certain he'll help us like always."

"Sounds like him. Ah it'll be fine, Hiei always comes through in the-" Yusuke was cut off by the sound of a scream. "What the heck is that?" Yusuke yelled. The two looked back to the motel and saw Yori running out of her room and freezing in the doorway of her neighbor's room. A few seconds later, Yori let out a high-pitched scream and then ran into the room.

Kurama and Yusuke ran over to the room and froze in the doorway when they saw Yori hugging herself while crying. The old lady that lived next to her was on the floor, covered in blood. "Call an ambulance, Yusuke," Kurama said before running over to his friend. "Yori, are you hurt?" Kurama asked. Yori didn't answer while she was crying and shaking. Kurama saw that her eyes were wide with fear so he hugged her, trying to calm her down, while she whispered, "Monster," every now and then.

They stayed like that for a while until Yusuke returned. "The police are on their way with an ambulance."

"Thank you," Kurama said. Yusuke walked over to them and crouched down beside them.

"Looks like she's shaken up pretty badly," Yusuke said before turning to look at Ms. Shizuna. He sighed, "I should have gotten here before you two did… I could have been able to stop whoever did this…"

"It's not your fault Yusuke, but we'll have to talk about that later," Kurama said while nodding at Yori. They stayed silent while Yori sat there, frozen to the floor, until the sounds of sirens filled the air. A police officer ran into the room along with men carrying stretchers. They got the old lady up on the stretcher and covered her up before taking her out. Another man said that Yori should go to the hospital as well until she recovered from her shock. When she didn't respond, Yusuke lifted her up onto his back and carried her outside with Kurama beside them.

They all rode in the ambulance to the hospital where Yori was placed in a room until she recovered from the shock. Seeing that she would take a while before she would talk to anyone, Kurama and Yusuke walked out of her hospital room where a police officer was waiting for them outside.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two some questions, along with the girl once she recovers." He said.

"Of course," Kurama said. "Would you mind waiting for me while I call my mother? I need to let her know where I am." The police officer nodded his head and took Yusuke away to another room. Kurama walked to the waiting area of the hospital where he called his house.

After a few rings, his mother picked up. "Hello? Suichi, is that you?"

"Yes mother, I needed to let you know that I won't be home for a while."

"Oh are you alright? Where are you? Is everything ok?"

"No, not exactly. I'm at the hospital with two of my friends."

"Are you hurt, Suichi?"

"No mother, but my friend is in severe shock at the moment."

"Hold on Suichi, I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Mother you don't have to-" Shiori hung up the phone before Kurama could finish his sentence. Sighing, Kurama walked back over to Yori's room, waiting for the police officer.

* * *

Well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bet you didn't see that coming! :3 Sadly, I won't be able to post another chapter until after the December 21st, I'll be going on a Disney cruise for a week starting on the 14th! :D I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can when I get back! TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

So very sorry that I haven't updated in a while! :( I've been so busy after the cruise with the holidays and family, friend, and guy drama (don't you just love drama?) BUT! I promise I'll be updating more often! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! **(I forgot to do those... Oops!)

* * *

"So explain what happened." The police officer said.

Kurama nodded his head, "Yes sir. After walking Yori home, I ran into my friend, Yusuke, outside of the neighborhood. We talked for a few minutes and then we heard a scream coming from the motel. We looked back and we saw Yori running out of her room and going to her neighbor's room but she froze in the doorway. After a few seconds, Yori screamed and ran inside, which is when me and Yusuke ran inside as well. Shizuna was laying on the floor, dead, and Yori was sitting beside her while crying. I told Yusuke to call an ambulance and I sat with Yori until he came back, then you and the ambulance came and took us here."

The police officer wrote down everything Kurama said, nodding his head at the end. "Alright. Your story matches your friend's story. We will still have to question the girl once she recovers from the shock. You said she lived in the room next to the victim?"

"Yes sir, but I think I will allow her to stay at my house for a while. I don't think it would be wise for her to go back to the motel."

"And who else do you live with?"

"My mother, stepfather, and stepbrother."

The police officer nodded again. "Very well. I'll escort you back to the waiting room."

The two walked out of the interrogation room and went to the waiting room, where Kurama saw Yusuke talking to his mother. Shiori turned her head to the direction of Kurama and the police officer. "Oh! Suichi!" She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes mother, I'm fine."

"How is your friend doing?" When Kurama said that he didn't know, Shiori grabbed his hand and walked with him over to Yori's room. "Your friend told me what happened, I want you to invite Yori to stay with us until she can find a new place to live. I don't want her living at that motel anymore." Kurama nodded his head and then opened the door to Yori's room while Shiori returned to the waiting room.

"Yori?" After a few seconds, Kurama walked in and saw her sitting up in her bed. She still had a few tears going down her face, but she was no longer shaking. She slowly looked over to Kurama, her eyes sadder then ever before, before looking back down. Kurama pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. "Are you doing any better?" He asked quietly.

She didn't say anything. After a while, she whispered to Kurama, "Why did it have to be Ms. Shizuna? She was too good of a person to be killed..." Yori looked back up and Kurama, more tears flowing now and hugged him tightly.

Kurama hugged her back. "I don't know..."

"What was that thing, Suichi? There was a monster in her room, that thing was what killed her... What was it?" She asked, fear in her voice.

Kurama pulled her away and looked at her, "I promise to explain everything, but you must not tell anyone about the creature you saw." Yori starred at him for a few moments before nodding slowly. Kurama slowly pulled her back into a hug again. "I want you to come stay at my house for a while, until you can find a new place to live. My mother and I don't want you to live in that motel anymore."

"But I don't want to be a burden on you or your family..."

"You won't be a burden, I promise." A few seconds passed before Yori nodded her head. The two stayed hugging for a few minutes before a knock came on the door. Hesitantly, Kurama and Yori pulled away and the police officer from before entered the room.

"Ms. Ichijo, there are a few questions I need to ask you, if now is a good time, would you come with me?" He asked.

Yori nodded her head and followed the police officer. "I'll be in the waiting room," Kurama said before she left. Kurama walked back into the waiting room which was now empty besides his mother and two elderly women. "Where did Yusuke go?

Shiori looked up from a magazine she was reading, "His mother called him and told him to come back home. How was your friend?"

"She is still shaken up a bit, but I think she'll be alright. The police officer is talking to her now," Kurama answered.

Shiori closed her eyes and shook her head, "A young girl shouldn't have to go through all this. Did you ask her to come live with us?"

"Yes mother, she said she would, but she doesn't want to be a burden on us."

"Nonsense! She'll be fine, I'll go back to the motel to get her things." Kurama nodded his head and Shiori left.

After around ten minutes, Yori came back into the waiting room. Kurama looked up at her, her hair was a bit messy and she had slight bags under her eyes. He saw that she was wearing an over sized blue tee-shirt with the number twenty-five on it along with some matching shorts. She sat down in the chair next to him, "I'm sure I look like a mess right now, sorry..."

"Nothing a warm bath and some sleep won't fix. You don't need to apologize for anything. My mother should be back soon, she went to pick up your things at the motel and she should be back soon."

"Oh, alright... Suichi?" Kurama looked over at her. "When will you tell me-"

"Suichi, I'm back!" Shiori walked through the automatic door that led into the waiting room and Kurama and Yori stood up.

"When we get to my house," Kurama whispered.

"You must be Yori, my name is Shiori," Shiori said and hugged Yori tightly.

Yori hugged her back, "Yes, thank you very much for allowing me to stay at your home for a while, Ms. Shiori. I'll try not to be a burden on you and your family."

The trio walked for about five minutes before entering a neighborhood. Kurama's house was the house furthest down with a forest right behind it. The front of the house was beautiful with many flowers in the garden. Upon entering the house, Shiori placed a finger over her mouth.

"I placed your things in the guest room, right next to Suichi's. We'll all have to be quiet now though, Kazuya and Kokoda are sleeping." When Yori made a confused face, Shiori said, "My husband and stepson. I'm going to be going to bed now too, feel free to make yourselves dinner before you go to bed." Shiori smile and waved good night.

Kurama made them some leftover chicken cordon bleu and the two ate in silence. After they had finished eating and rinsed their plates, Kurama and Yori made it upstairs to Yori's new room. Yori looked around and saw that the room was very neat. It had a full sized bed, a dresser, desk, and a balcony. She sat on the bed while Kurama closed the door behind them quietly, so not to wake his family.

Kurama sat in the rolling chair that was at Yori's desk and faced her. "You must remember to keep your word and not say anything about what you saw tonight." Yori nodded her head. "What you saw was a demon."

"A demon?" Yori asked.

Kurama nodded his head, "Yes. Besides that one, there are countless other demons. Although, that one you saw was a lower classed one, probably a D-class demon, if it left without seeing you."

"But I thought demons were just make-believe?"

"No. There is another realm where the demons live, Demon World. There is the Demon World, Human World, and Spirit World. The Spirit World is the realm where living beings go after they die and where they have their fate decided. Whether they will go to Heaven or Limbo is decided by King Enma's son, Koenma," Kurama explained.

"I see... I have one more question to ask," Yori said while Kurama nodded. "How do you know so much about everything?"

"When you said you saw a monster in Shizuna's room, that was a demon. Most demons have monster-like appearances, like different colored skin or horns. But not all do. Some can look completely like humans or mostly humans but have some demon characteristics, like ears or tails." Kurama closed his eyes for a few moments before speaking again. "I am human, but I am also a demon."

Yori's eyes widened a bit before she slowly scooted back on her bed, away from Kurama, as if he were about to hurt her. After a few moments, Yori broke the silence. "So... You're half-human, half-demon...?" She asked.

"No. My demon name is Yoko Kurama, and I was born as a fox demon. While I was a demon for over 1,000 years, I was known as the legendary bandit for my analytic skills and thievery. However, fifteen years ago, I was greatly injured by one of the Spirit World's Elite Soldiers. To escape certain death, I traveled to the Human World and possessed the unborn baby of Shiori, now my mother. In my current state, I am the human Suichi Minamino, but I can fight with my demon powers and transform into my old demon self."

Yori paused to take in everything her friend had told her before nodding her head. It was clear to her that this demon sitting in front of her would not hurt her, he after all, was her friend and was also telling her everything. "Are there any other demons around this area?"

"My friend, Hiei, is a fire-demon. He stays in Demon World most times, but he occasionally comes back to Human World, he did today during school. Yusuke is a half-breed, half-demon. One of his ancestors was a powerful demon, a king. When Yusuke died during a fight, his demon blood took over and now he is part demon." Yori nodded her head. "There is also Yukina. She is an ice-demon. Yukina used to live in the Demon World but she came here to look for her lost brother. Now she stays with Master Genkai."

"Oh... So if you, Yusuke, and Yukina are demons, then not all demons are bad..."

"No, not all demons are bad. There are many evil demons, but you would be surprised at how many "good" demons there are." Yori nodded her head and then yawned slightly, causing Kurama to chuckle, "Perhaps it is time we go to bed, you have taken in a lot and we do have to get up early for school."

"Ok, Suichi," Yori said, laying back in her bed and pulling the covers over her.

Kurama smiled, "If you would like, when we are alone or with our friends, you can call me Kurama."

"Ok," Yori said while smiling back at him. "Good night, Kurama."

"Good night, Yori," Kurama said. He got up from the chair and headed out of the room, closing the door quietly before entering his own room. After closing his door, he noticed that he could feel strong demon energy emitting from his balcony. Kurama stood with his back against the wall next to the balcony door for a few seconds before opening the sliding door and running out onto the balcony, facing the demon. After seeing who the new demon was, Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Sen. What are you doing here?"

Sen stood with his back against the railing, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. Sen then opened his eyes to glare at Kurama before saying, "You shouldn't have told her a damn thing, Yoko. Her memories could re-surface after everything you just told her!" Sen said, standing up straight, his arms still crossed.

Kurama tensed up, ready to fight if need be. "What on Earth are you talking about, exactly?"

Sen laughed at Kurama's confusion, "Are you serious? You don't remember anything, do you? I bet you don't even remember me from back in the old days." Kurama's silence only proved Sen's point. "Think back, Yoko, to 2,500 years ago."

Kurama stood up straight, "No! It couldn't be!"

"That's right. 2,500 years ago, when you served along side me as an elite soldier under my father and mother, King Akame and Queen Kaede, the Kitsune King and Queen of Demon World."


End file.
